


Kiss With a Fist

by strixarc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Gavin, Love Confessions, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Wrestling, deviant nines, gavin and nines just roll around and make sex jokes honestly, jiu-jitsu, mature just to be safe, there's mentions of sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixarc/pseuds/strixarc
Summary: Nines and Gavin have a routine: go to work, come home, roll around on the floor. Nines claims it's to sharpen Gavin's techniques in the field, but Gavin has his doubts.





	Kiss With a Fist

Anyone down at the DPD Central Station could tell you that Detective Gavin Reed had a big mouth and an even bigger ego. The man, even though he was quickly approaching forty, strutted and slithered around the precinct like a cocky teenager, often boasting his recent (and not-so-recent) achievements to anyone that would listen. He would preen himself as diligently as a silky-feathered bird would, though he put little to no noticeable effort into his day-to-day appearance. However, it is because of Gavin’s commonplace ostentatious and hubristic attitude that fellow officers around Central Station could recognize the drastic shift in his attitude when a new android model came waltzing into the precinct.

It was the newest ‘Connor’ model, RK900, but the android was quick to correct officers when they referred to it as such – Captain Fowler had designated the newcomer ‘Caleb’ to avoid any confusion within the office. The old model, the familiar and ever-present Connor, was still working with Lieutenant Anderson as his partner – though RK900 suspected that the deviated android detective had come to see Anderson as more than simply a partner, but a close friend and father-figure. Anderson, in turn, had taken Connor under his wing (though both detectives knew that Connor was _technically_ superior in the field) and stepped into this role fittingly. Caleb – or, as officers soon came to dub him, Nines – hadn’t quite figured this faux-adoption mentality, but he was learning.

He was _always_ learning, really. Whether it be the subtle signs of aggravation in Fowler’s clenched jaw or twitching fingers, or the concern-filled looks Connor would give walk-in pedestrians when they came to file their reports. Nines was deviant as well, as CyberLife now produced deviant androids as its standard mode of manufacture after the city-wide November protests, but emotion still eluded him somehow. It wasn’t as if he didn’t _understand_ emotion, he just had trouble emulating it himself. Others often saw him as cold or indifferent because of this, which he didn’t necessarily find to be a bad thing, but he knew that newer officers and beat-cops would avoid him and his icy grey-blue gaze whenever possible. On one occasion, Nines had nearly given an officer that was fresh out of the academy an anxiety attack when the android offered to buy the young man a coffee. Sometimes, he would think bitterly, he wished his model hadn’t been built for intimidation tactics – he wished he could be more approachable, like his predecessor.

The intimidation factor came in handy on many other occasions, though. Several cases had been solved in the few months he had been working for the DPD only because Nines was able to squeeze information out of suspects with little effort. Fowler had congratulated him more than once for his outstanding performance in the field, shaking his hand like he would a human officer. Nines was just thankful that the Captain had decided to give him a chance: the RK900 model was the newest line from CyberLife and no one was sure how it would perform in the field with the etchings of deviancy pre-built into its line of code. Fortunately, all had worked out for the best and Nines had quickly become a staple of the department.

_Unfortunately_ , Nines’s assigned partner, a certain Det. Gavin Reed, was slower to welcome the new android and had threatened him several times within the first couple days they had been partners. Nines had tried to console and understand Reed for weeks before he gave up, bringing him pastries and coffee each morning, but Gavin kept pushing him closer to the edge of irritation with each passing day. He would smack the coffee cups out of the android’s hand then demand he clean up the mess, bull his shoulder into Nines’s when walking briskly past him in the field, and called him demeaning names at every opportunity. Eventually, Nines snapped.

It was in the evidence room, Gavin remembers vividly, and he had gotten aggressive after a thinly-veiled snarky suggestion from the android about remembering to _check the evidence terminal this time_. Gavin had grabbed a fistful of cool fabric on the front of Nines’s jacket and pulled his hand back to ready a punch, but something had shone in the other’s cool eyes and before Gavin could register what had happened, he had been slammed up against the wall with his punching hand twisted behind his back painfully. Nines had leaned in close and spoke evenly, though his words were edged and sharp with some sort of unspoken warning: _“That’s enough, detective.”_ The words had sent a shiver up Gavin’s spine and there was something akin to fear clawing at the inside of his stomach. It was suddenly abundantly clear that he was outmatched in terms of strength and agility – and pretty much everything else, if he were being perfectly honest with himself. The encounter had severely damaged his pride and he spent several weeks sulking around the precinct, interacting as little as possible with his fellow officers and _especially_ not with his partner.

Eventually, though, he had come around and began strutting around once more. This time, however, he seemed to be less full of himself. Officers whispered amongst themselves about how Nines had somehow put the arrogant detective in his place, but no one was sure what had exactly transpired, and Gavin was sure as _hell_ not going to tell them that the plastic prick had shoved him up against the wall of the evidence locker and scolded him like a naughty child. Nines had promised, much to Gavin’s embarrassment as they rode together in his shitty car on their way to a pressing homicide case, to not tell anyone either. Although he was loathe to admit it, Gavin was secretly relieved and thankful for the android’s willingness not to purposefully damage his reputation further. Nines dutifully reminded him that no one cares about his make-believe reputation almost on cue, and Gavin clenched the steering wheel tighter to resist the urge to punch the tin can in the fucking face.

Soon, though, Nines had begun to grow on Gavin. Then, after the android hadn’t hesitated to step between Gavin and the barrel of a gun to take a bullet to his chest in his partner’s stead, it had become _more_. Without knowing _why_ , and ignoring the frustration of that fact, Gavin kept Nines just a little closer every week. The android mentioned something about how Gavin may be worried for his safety, but the man would deflect the comments with low-blow insults and jabs. He wasn’t willing to admit that the android was too fucking smart for his own good and that he knew Gavin better than the man knew _himself_. Every time the android would speak to him, locking his grey eyes with the detective’s, Gavin would feel something stir in the pit of his stomach. It made him uncomfortable as hell, unwilling to put a name to it, and _goddamn it all to fucking hell_ ; the android takes a single bullet for him like he’s _supposed_ to and Gavin falls in love with it.

One night, after a particularly taxing case involving a series of child murders along with a dash of other unspeakable trafficking-related horrors committed against them, an inebriated and emotionally-drained Gavin had confessed his feelings to his loyal partner that had kindly driven him back to his apartment after collecting him from the local bar. Gavin remembered pleading with Nines to stay the night, to stay close to him, to _never fucking take a bullet for him again_ , and thankfully he doesn’t remember the inevitable host of cringe-inducing garbage his drunk mouth spewed out between rounds of vomit. Nines had been quiet, contemplative, but rubbed the back of Gavin’s neck soothingly as the man emptied the minimal contents of his stomach into the toilet of his apartment’s small bathroom. When Gavin had finished vomiting, Nines had carried him to bed through Gavin’s weak protests and pulled the sheets up over the detective’s body. He hesitated when Gavin’s eyes slipped shut, but slowly leaned down and placed an unsure kiss against his partner’s temple. Well, it was more like he just sort of…pressed his lips against the clammy skin – CyberLife didn’t necessarily program him to kiss his partner. He had stayed by Gavin’s bedside through the night at the detective’s request and Gavin dully remembers that for at least part of the night, Nines had held his hand and rubbed the fleshy part between his thumb and index finger with his own thumb.

It was honestly the best fucking night Gavin had experienced in a long goddamn time and he half-regrets the fact that he was drunk for most of it; the other part of him is glad he was drunk because he’s pretty sure he would shit thrice and die if he remembered all the details.

The two had been inseparable after that night, though, and even though Gavin’s memories were clouded and blurred by the several rum shots he took at the bar the feelings remained. The first time Nines had nudged his hand with his own as they walked the few blocks back to Gavin’s car from a barricaded crime scene, Gavin could have sworn he almost melted. Hesitantly, he had loosely intertwined his fingers with the android’s and tried to ignore the smug look on his partner’s face as the tips of his ears burned red. Gavin supposes that meant they were dating from that point on, even though the fact had never been stated out loud. It didn’t really matter, though, it’s not like he was going to run around the precinct and shout that he, a man who had proclaimed he vehemently despised androids with every fiber of his being, was now fucking _dating_ one. He would rather _die_ than be forced to say that he had fucked the thing, too – or rather, had let the thing fuck _him_. He pointedly ignored the looks Nines would shoot him during their morning briefing after a particularly intimate encounter the night prior, and the resulting, smugly satisfied looks as Gavin half-limped out of the room.

Having a robot boyfriend had its perks, though. Gavin would be the first to admit that he can get insanely aggressive and testosterone-fueled, willing to pick fights with anything that moves in an attempt to prove his superiority. Though he only ever admitted this to Nines, during a drunken fiasco that ended in a nine-inch dildo shoved up his ass lovingly by his partner. Regardless, Gavin needed some way to vent and Nines had indeed stepped up to the plate. The android had offered his assistance in daily workout sessions that took the form of practicing various forms of martial arts in the main room of Gavin’s apartment after the two had clocked out for the day. Nines informed Gavin, while the detective barked out a laugh, that practicing his techniques with a machine would force him to calculate his moves ahead of time and sharpen his abilities for future use. Gavin half-thought the android was kidding, but the neutral, anodyne look on Nines’s face made the detective raise an eyebrow and reluctantly agree. Thus, their daily ritual had begun.

Which is how Gavin ended up currently with a heavy-ass android halfway laid on top of him from between his legs as they rested momentarily in the center of Gavin’s living room floor. The hot and sweaty skin on his back and arms soaked up all the coolness from the hardwood floor beneath him and his hazel eyes glanced down at the top of Nines’s head, which was resting placidly on his heaving chest. They were clothed, obviously, but they had stripped down to standard workout clothes – Gavin had loaned Nines a black tank top (which tightly clung to the android’s synthetic skin and accentuated the dips and planes of his chest and belly – Gavin made a note to lend him more tank tops) and loose gray sweatpants while he himself wore a similar tank top and some basketball shorts. Tonight was jiu-jitsu night according to Nines’s mental itinerary and mobility was key.

“Are you, like,” Gavin pauses, heaving a heavy sigh. They had already been working for nearly an hour and Gavin’s muscles ached with the exertion. “…tired even a little bit?”

Nines picks his head up from Gavin’s chest, having been idly analyzing the detective’s heart rate and blood pressure. His hands were firmly planted on either side of Gavin’s ribcage and his knees were parted on either side of Gavin’s bottom, resting underneath the man’s thighs. It was a standard resting position in jiu-jitsu, Nines had reminded Gavin previously, but the detective sarcastically shot back that he thought Nines was just trying to rub his dick against his ass. Nines hadn’t been as amused as Gavin and had just arched a delicately-crafted eyebrow in the infuriatingly annoying way that he knew got under Gavin’s skin.

The android blinks and locks his eyes with Gavin’s. “Not really. I’m made to be 83% more efficient than my predecessor when it comes to stamina, so my internal pressure is only slightly more elevated than normal. This is the equivalent of a light workout for me.”

Gavin lets his head fall back gently against the wood floor and blinks up at the ceiling as a bead of sweat traces a line down his temple. “I can’t believe the guys at CyberLife made you such a fuckin’ pompous asshole.”

“It keeps you in line, though,” Nines lowers his head to place a gentle kiss against the center of Gavin’s torso, right under his ribcage. Gavin rolls his eyes at the gesture and bumps his hips upwards to lift Nines off of him and signal that he’s ready to continue.

“Hey, come on. We still gotta get through another twenty minutes of this shit before you’ll let me have a beer and go to bed.”

“You shouldn’t drink alcohol within three hours of going to sleep, detective.” Nines lifts his hands up from either side of Gavin’s ribs and places them flat against the man’s belly instead. It’s a pre-emptive move, one that allows him more control over the detective’s movements from the position he’s in. The android straightens his back to brace against Gavin’s legs, which he can feel pressing into his hips as the man’s feet lock loosely behind his back. Gavin reaches a hand up to cuff against his boyfriend’s wrist, the other sliding down to his side to brush his fingertips against Nines’s knee. The android above him remained unphased, hands still firmly planted on Gavin’s stomach and his cool eyes watching every movement carefully.

Gavin hated being watched like this, but at the same time it made him want to perform better. If you would have asked him six months ago if he would ever actively seek an android’s approval, especially the approval of the RK900 unit, he would have not-so-kindly told you to fuck off. But here he was, with his legs wrapped tightly around Nines’s waist and a hundred different scenarios running through his mind of what his next move should be. Yeah, he wanted to impress the android, what of it? Even though he tried not to linger on the thought, knowing it’s irrational and stupid to try and backtrack on what he believed before, it still made his skin itch. Was he so easily swayed from one viewpoint to another? He fucked and was currently dating an android, so now he’d seen the errors of his ways? Part of him wanted to desperately cling onto his old mentality like a petulant child, but another, larger part of him wanted to toss it to the wind and never look back.

It was a badly kept secret that Gavin felt insanely inferior to the machines that he had been convinced would replace them all some day and had taken his frustration out on any stray android that had crossed his path. But after Nines had taken a bullet for him, he had felt something inside him change. Nines was his partner, ready to _die_ for Gavin, and he had been too busy channeling his own insecurities into spite and venomous jabs to realize that if it _were_ coming – if the androids _were_ going to replace humans, it wouldn’t be for a long time. If the most superior model CyberLife had created to-date would risk his life for Gavin, someone that had actively demeaned him at every opportunity and wrestled with a mountain of insecurities along with a slight drinking problem, then obviously androids weren’t going to overthrow humanity any time soon. Gavin still couldn’t figure out why Nines had done that – Gavin wasn’t worth the million-dollar android getting killed over. At face value, Gavin knew he would never be worth as much as the android above him.

“Gavin,” Speaking of, Gavin blinked himself out of his thoughts and focused his gaze on Nines, who appeared to be growing rather impatient. “If I were a suspect, you would be injured or possibly dead by now.”

“Sorry, Your Majesty, I’ll try to do better in my next life.” Gavin scrunched up his nose and tightened his grip on the wrist he had been holding. He tightened his legs around Nines’s waist momentarily to anchor himself and lifted his butt, scooting towards the android and adjusting his weight so his butt was now resting mostly on the man’s thighs. Nines half-heartedly scowled down at his boyfriend but minutely adjusted himself to counter the weight and the pull of Gavin’s legs.

“What were you thinking about?” Nines could practically see Gavin’s mind working overtime to figure out how to progress the position they found themselves in, but he knew that moments prior jiu-jitsu was the furthest thing on the man’s mind. Gavin snaked his free arm under Nines’s and pulled down and inward, so the android’s arm was trapped tightly between Gavin’s ribcage and arm, right in his armpit. Nines was pulled down so his top half was hovering just over Gavin’s with both of his arms now trapped. Ah, so Gavin was going to try and roll him. Nines sat patiently as Gavin worked subtly to perfect the positioning. He _could_ easily counter every move Gavin had to offer, but this practice was more for the detective’s benefit anyway. Plus, what would be the fun in that? Nines was eager to see what Gavin was capable of.

Gavin met his eyes and there was something akin to playfulness in their depths, a smirk gracing his lips. “Just how you’re so much better than me at everything. And I guess why the boys up at CyberLife decided you needed a dick.”

Nines blinked and Gavin wasted no time on unclasping his legs from behind his boyfriend’s back and quickly hooking a leg between the two thighs on either side of his butt, pulling a leg close to him and effectively trapping it. He pulled the arm he had trapped tightly against his upper ribcage and at the same time kicked his leg out and rolled to the side, knocking Nines off balance and forcing the android to roll with him onto his back. Gavin brought a knee up immediately once their positions had been fully reversed and crossed his shin over where Nines’s leg met his body, blocking a potential counter that the android could perform. He brought his other leg up to do the same and slid himself up so his butt now rested on Nines’s groin and his legs covered the respective hip below him. Just like his boyfriend had, Gavin’s hands move down to rest flatly against the hard plane of Nines’s stomach as the android looks up at him calmly.

“I am equipped with anything that they felt would help me further cases. And obviously you aren’t _that_ inferior,” Nines says gently and he creeps his hands up to rest idly on Gavin’s thighs. “You managed to roll me, didn’t you?”

“On more than one occasion,” Gavin remarks, hands briefly coming up to flick Nines’s hands off his legs before resting against his belly once more. “You let me. If you didn’t want to be rolled, you’d never let me.” Gavin pauses again, processing Nines’s answer. “How would a dick help you with investigations, smartass?”

“It got you to cooperate, didn’t it?” Nines smirks, words punctuated with a small bump of his hips. “But you assume that I’m incapable of being taken off guard. A logical fallacy that could easily endanger you in the field.”

Gavin is quiet, ignoring the baiting quip as he allows his eyes to slide shut. He feels the android’s hands slide up to rest on his legs once more and he breathes out a sigh, blinking his eyes open slowly and tilting his head down so his eyes meet the grey ones staring up at him. “I trust you.”

The words were spoken with so much sincerity that Nines briefly had trouble registering that Gavin had spoken them. The man hadn’t so much mentioned trusting him until several months into their partnership and certainly not before Nines had gotten injured in the field protecting him. He soon learned that it was Gavin’s way of showing affection, something he so rarely did to anyone. The words had all but replaced ‘I love you’ in the human’s vocabulary, but Nines knew they meant the same thing. Unconditional trust and respect. To be honest, Nines considers gaining Detective Gavin Reed’s trust one of the highlights of his career thus far: a true accomplishment in the eyes of many.

“I trust you, too.” Nines mumbles, moving his hands up to rest against Gavin’s hips. The detective’s nose turns up at that and Nines takes the opportunity to rear his hips upwards, bumping a surprised Gavin off of his perch. Nines rolls them so he’s back on top, hovering over the man with his hands planted on either side of Gavin’s torso and his waist between Gavin’s legs. To any bystander that may have seen them and not known the context, the position would look rather compromising – Gavin was somehow okay with that, despite his surprise at being rolled so easily.

Nines leaned down, something flashing through his eyes that Gavin couldn’t quite place and paused momentarily before his lips met Gavin’s own. Gavin leaned upwards into the kiss and threw his arms around the android’s neck while his legs wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist to trap him against his ass. Oh, he was so getting laid tonight. Nines broke the kiss after several long seconds and pulled his head back slightly in order to take in Gavin’s sweaty, disheveled appearance. The man’s pupils had grown significantly wider although the lighting of the room hadn’t changed, but Nines paid it little mind.

“You should probably take a shower. You smell rather ripe.”

“Oh, shut your fuckin’ mouth,” Gavin lets his head fall back against the floor, arms falling to his sides as a short chuckle escapes his throat. “Get off me and I will.”

Nines pauses, taking the opportunity to run his eyes down the length of the man’s jaw and neck. He leans down again to plant a kiss against the sweaty skin where the two meet, right under Gavin’s ear. Gavin lets out a pleased sigh.

“Perhaps it could wait a few minutes.” Nines murmurs against the skin and slips his eyes shut.

Gavin wears his most shit-eating grin and reaches up to fling one arm over Nines’s shoulder while the other tangles his fingers in the android’s hair, mussing the locks lovingly. “That’s what I fuckin’ thought.”

Gavin knew that it would be a long night and made a mental note to request a half-day tomorrow as Nines moved lower down to plant gentle kisses against his collarbone and chest. He could hear the steady hum of crickets chirping outside and let his eyes slip shut to enjoy the quiet moment he had found himself in, wondering how he had gotten so damn lucky.

This arrangement was by no means perfect, but, like Nines, Gavin was always learning. And somehow, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone that's left comments and kudos on my works thus far! it encourages me to keep writing and BOY do I have a lot of dumb ideas rolling around in my head,, stay tuned!! :3c


End file.
